1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip having a clampable clip band and an annular insert band. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clip in which the annular insert band has end sections that extend in the circumferential direction and overlap one another.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A hose clip is known from Austrian patent specification no. 0 203 921 B1. A hose end can be fastened on a pipe or a pipe stub with the hose clip according to this Austrian patent specification. The clip band is designed so as to be resilient in the circumferential direction to make it possible to automatically retension the clip band when the elasticity of the hose material weakens (e.g., due to creep) over an extended period of time.
When the hose clip is being clamped, the diameter of the clip is reduced so that the clip band exerts a radial force on the hose and, consequently, secures the hose on the pipe or the pipe stub. On the one hand, the radial clamping force must be sufficiently large so that it can withstand forces that are exerted on the hose. On the other hand, the radial clamping force must not be too great so that the hose and/or pipe stub is not damaged. If, for example, the hose is used in a cooling water circuit of an internal combustion engine, the fastening achieved by means of the clip must be so stable and leaktight that the pressures arising in the cooling system do not lead to the hose being detached from the pipe stub. If, conversely, such a hose is used in an air system or ventilation system in a vehicle, the pipe stubs of which are made from a relatively light plastic, the radial clamping force must then not be so great so that the pipe stub is damaged.
Up to now, this problem has been solved by the individual hose clips being fastened with different clamping forces acting in the circumferential direction (i.e., that is with different "circumferential clamping forces"). To a great extent, the circumferential clamping force determines the radial clamping force and, in the case of a worm driven clip for example, is determined by the torque with which its clamping screw is tightened. A circumferential clamping force is also exerted in a locking-nose clip or other clampable clips.
In the assembly production of motor vehicles, during which a large number of clampable hose clips must be installed, the problem arises that, while it is true that in many cases it is possible to use identical hose clips to connect hoses to pipe stubs in different positions, it is nevertheless necessary to apply different circumferential clamping forces to meet the different requirements as discussed above. This generally calls for a clamping tool change. For example, a torque wrench in the case of a worm driven clip is used to ensure that a different circumferential clamping force is applied, which makes handling more difficult. Above all, however, in an assembly line, changing between circumferential clamping forces is a cause of errors that leads to different radial clamping forces and, consequently, results in either damage or leaks.